Dating A Wearwolf
by HarryPotter149
Summary: Continuation of The Life of Victoire Weasley. Teddys just finished school and gets a job which means he'll be seing a lot more of Victoire and Hogwarts. Story about the couple and all the drama that surrounds them. Involves nxt generation. Sticks 2 canon.
1. The Astronomy Tower

A/N- Hey everyone

_A/N- Hey everyone! This is a continuation to the Life of Victoire Weasley. Its set about 3 months later when it's the last week of school so a lot of it will be in the holidays. Also there are some changes like she does have a sister (Domonique) but in the life of Victoire Weasley she was an only child. I've got some good plans for future chapters so keep reading! Enjoy!! HarryPotter149_

Chapter 1- The Astronomy Tower

Certain places in Hogwarts are know for certain things. The room of requirement is known for the DA meeting place. The Great Hall is known for the killing of Lord Voldemort. The Girl's bathroom on the second floor is known for the entrance to the chamber of secrets. But perhaps the most exciting place is the astronomy tower. Known as the room where people go to have…well, you can imagine.

And for James Potter, famous son of famous Harry Potter, Hottest first year in Hogwarts, Defence against the Dark Arts Extraordinaire and potential sex god for the future, the Marauders Map came in very handy for him indeed. Especially when trying to prove to the world that his cousin Victoire, was in fact, involved with Teddy Lupin.

His luck came one sunny afternoon. He was sitting in the common room with his friend Michael Thomas. It was a Hogsmeade weekend and though he was a second year and therefore wasn't yet allowed to go into Hogsmeade, he usually went anyway, all thanks to the map. But not today. Because today, he had noticed fishy behaviour in Victoire and Teddy, and today, he was determined to prove that he was right.

He first noticed the fishiness at breakfast that morning.

_Teddy and Victoire were sitting together (as always) about halfway down the table from James. Beside Victoire were her friends Chloe and Amanda and beside Teddy his friends Steve and Jack. They were both quite casual, Viccy talking to her friends and Teddy the same. It all seemed pretty normal until Teddy turned in his seat slightly so that his lips were right next to her ear, and whisper something so that only she could hear. A grin slid onto her face (a naughty looking grin, James observed) and she nodded, before they both turned back to their friends._

That was James's first observation. The second was when everyone was queuing up to leave for the Village.

_James hung sneakily behind a pillar just a few feet away from the crowd. He was looking for Viccy and Teddy but couldn't see them. This struck him as odd because all of their friends were there. He hung around for a few more minutes just to be certain that they weren't coming, before belting of to the common room where, inside his bag, he pulled out the Marauders Map._

And here he was now, searching with Michael, for the dots of Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley. And a minute or two later he found them. Those few seconds, the seconds when he realised where they were, were perhaps some of the best seconds of his life. This was because he saw their dots, extremely close, touching in fact, up in the Astronomy Tower.

V.T.V.T.V.T.V.T

For Victoire Weasley, the day started as it always would on a Hogsmeade weekend. She was the first up as usual. Mandy was quietly tucked up in green pyjamas in her bed, while Chloe was sprawled out dramatically in hers, yesterdays make-up smudged all over her face. She stood up stretching, and then went to have a shower, before changing into bright skinny jeans and a plain singlet underneath the classic 'Weasley Jumper' she had gotten the year before. She hung around for a few minutes doing nothing in particular but waiting for Mandy to wake up. It was the same routine every weekend. Victoire always got up first, followed by Mandy and then the two of them had to wake up Chloe which was sometimes a big effort as Chloe wasn't exactly a 'light sleeper'.

Twenty minutes later when they were all awake and dressed, they headed down the girls staircase. Victoire, knowing Teddy and his friends, immediately walked up the other staircase into the boys dormitories in a routine way while, Chloe and Amanda waited in the common room. The boy's dorm was a lot messier than theirs. Teddy's arrear was probably the worst followed by Steve's and Alex's and then the other two boys in their dorm. His clothes were spread across the floor around his bed and his trunk was spilling out with bits of clothing, papers, books and more of his possessions. She walked around all the mess to his bed and sat down on the edge, looking at him. His hair at the moment was bright orange which it usually was when he was asleep. It was untidy, like Uncle Harry's, though it stuck up on top rather then at the back like his Godfathers. She had a faint inkling that Teddy might in fact already be awake as she saw his lip twitch slightly. So, she held his nose between her thumb and index finger and bent down to kiss him. For a few seconds he let her, trying to somehow find a way to breathe through some place other than his nose (which she was pinching rather hardly) or his mouth, which she seemed to gradually be sucking the air out of. At last when he couldn't hold his breath any longer, he sat bolt upright pushing her of him.

"What was that for?" He gasped, glaring at her. "You don't usually hold my nose!"

"Ha!" She cried "So you are usually awake when I do that!"

"Course I am…" Teddy mumbled. "Who wouldn't want a part Veela girl snogging them to wake them up every morning."

Victoire laughed and pulled him to his feet. "Get ready so we can go into Hogsmeade." She smiled "And take all this" She handed him the heaps of clothes from the floor, "And get it washed"

"Yes _wife_" Teddy mocked before sleepily heading to the bathroom. "Feel like a house elf" He added under his breath.

Victoire proceeded to curtains and wrenched the open deliberately loudly. At once the other four boys began waking up, shielding their eyes and groaning lazily. Satisfied, Victoire left the dormitory and went back down to Chloe and Amanda.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Yeah. I could eat a hippogriff!" Chloe said enthusiastically, bounding out of the portrait hole.

V.T.V.T.V.T.V.T.V

A while later, Teddy came down and sat next to Victoire, brushing his hand against hers as he did so.

Victoire however didn't pay much notice. She was staring at a Ravenclaw boy called George in her year

who had just sat down at his house table, looking rather depressed. When he saw her he blushed and

quickly looked away.

"_Oh my god…! _You're not still feeling guilty about _that_ are you?" Chloe groaned and when Victoire

simply shrugged, she went on. "Look. You get asked out all the time because of… well, it's just how

you are-"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Victoire said indignantly.

"I don't think she means what you think she does" Amanda cut in, glaring at Chloe.

"What do you think I- _Oh… _you think I mean because people think you're slutty."

"Chloe!" (Amanda)

"Well, no, I don't mean that. And no one thinks that… except a few of those gits in slytherin who think

that because you're part Veela you must be sl-"

"Just get to you're point Chloe" Victoire cut in.

"Right. Sorry." She said "What I mean is; lots of people ask you out because you make them act strange because you're part Veela. George is one of those who is clearly affected by you so he didn't really have a choice when he asked you out, and you didn't really have a choice but to turn him down."

"But Chloe!" Victoire said "I think you're missing the point! His mum just _died_!"

"Yeah… well, he has bad timing then doesn't he." Chloe shrugged, spreading a piece of toast thickly with margarine.

Victoire opened her mouth is exasperation and Amanda shook her head.

"Well, whatever" Victoire sighed. "What are we going to do in Hogsmeade then?"

"Stock up on candy as usual?" Chloe suggested.

"Apart from that"

"We can bewitch pebbles to constantly hit Avery on the back of the head." Chloe grinned.

"Last time you did that, McGonagall caught you and you got a weeks worth of detentions" Amanda reminded her. "We can go to the owl place Viccy. You said you needed some more owl treats and I need to buy a new cage, remember?"

"Yeah, I forgot about that." Victoire agreed while Chloe muttered "_Fun!_" sarcastically under her breath.

Victoire was about to add something when Teddy put his lips close to her ear.

"Hey, I know stocking up on candy would be fun" whispered Teddy sarcastically. "But fancy skipping this Hogsmeade trip and going to the Astronomy tower with me instead?" Victoire considered for a moment. Going to the Astronomy tower would be a much funner way to spend the morning than buying owl treats and candy but there were other thing she needed to get. As if Teddy had read her mind he added; "Mandy can get anything else you need. Come on Vic, we haven't done it together for _ages…!_" Five days wasn't exactly 'ages' in Victoire's opinion but she grinned and nodded all the same before turning back to Amanda and Chloe.

V.T.V.T.V.T.V.T.V

"What took you so long?" Teddy asked as Victoire finally appeared at the foot of the tower.

"Well if I'd known we were going to have sex today I would have put on my nice underwear!" Victoire said defensively. "Coming?" She was already bounding up the long spiralling staircase and Teddy hurriedly followed.

"A couple of third year girls past me when I was waiting for you." Said Teddy as he took two steps at a time. "I reckon the were thinking that I was waiting for some random to show randomly up that I could shag… randomly."

"Well of course they would if you were hanging around outside the astronomy tower. You realise that's somehow going to get back to James?"

"Yeah. I know." Said Teddy, darkly "And then he'll accuse me of waiting for you"

"Well technically you were" Victoire interjected.

"Yeah, but he doesn't know that. I don't want him to either. Imagine all the pain we'd have to enjour if they found out. It'd be teasing non-stop from all twenty five or however many Weasley's there are… except Lily who'd start thinking about wedding plans…"

"Well, they're going to find out one day."

"Yeah. S'pose." Teddy said glumly.

At last they had reached the top of the stair case. Teddy, slightly puffed out, conjoured a ragged matress out of thin air. The space was small but was just about big enough for two people to fit.

"You're going to be a lot more out of breath than that in a while." Victoire murmured, slinking her arms around Teddy's neck and kissing him tenderly. "Have you got protection?"

"No. You brought it." Said Teddy, kissing her back and taking of her Weasly jumper.

Victoire pulled away. "No I don't. I told _you_ to bring it!"

"When did you tell me that?"

"I dunno but I probably did."

They stood there in silence for a while, neither of them wanting to go all the way back to their dormitories.

"Well… just one time without protection can't hurt…" Teddy suggested, half-heartedly.

"But what if it does… Imagine if I got pregnant Teddy!"

Teddy nodded. True, he'd rather walk a long distance than get his girlfriend pregnant when she's sixteen.

"Yeah. Okay. I'll go back. You have it in your bathroom right?"

"No. I don't have anymore. I thought you'd have some."

"No, I'm all out."

Victoire swore angrily. Why would this happen now?

"Well…" She racked her brains. "You don't know that charm thing for it do you?"

"Vic" Teddy half-laughed. " They don't tend to teach you how to do that charm at school."

Victoire sighed. "It was just a suggestion!" She fell down onto the mattress, annoyed, and lay on her back staring at the dome-shaped ceiling.

Teddy hesitantly lay down next to her. "You know… the one time I did it with Lucy-" Victoire made a small cough noise. "We didn't use protection. She didn't get pregnant."

Victoire rolled over on her side and smiled sadly at Teddy. "Yeah but Teddy…! I could get pregnant. If we don't use protection it just luck or bad luck if I do or don't get pregnant, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Teddy sighed. "I suppose you're right…"

"And besides there's always next weekend."

"Vic, exams are next weekend." Teddy's face turned pale. "I bet I'm going to fail." He said glumly.

"Teddy! You're head boy! You got outstanding in everything except divination. You don't have anything to worry about!"

"You tell yourself that next year when you're in my situation." Teddy smiled.

They lay in silence for what seemed like ages. Teddy clearly worried now.

"I'm sorry." Victoire said after a while.

"What for?" Teddy asked confusedly.

"For not having sex with you when you need it."

Teddy couldn't help but laugh. He turned over on his side so that they were now facing each other. "God I love you…" He murmured, gently stroking her cheeks.

"I love you too" She smiled. Then after a few seconds added; "We can still make out."

Teddy's whole face seemed to light up. "Good idea." He grinned, and rolled over on top of her as she laughed.

V.T.V.T.V.T.V.T.V

Several minutes later, they both lay on their backs topless (and in Teddy's case trouser less) after some intense snogging, both grinning.

"You're amazing, you know that?" Teddy smiled.

"Ted, you tell me that every day."

"I tell you because you are. In every single way. All the time."

"Okay I get the point. Though 'every single way' is over reacting a tad."

"I don't think it is." Teddy acknowledged. "You're smart, funny, kind, caring, bloody beautiful…"

"I'm not beautiful" Victoire interjected, sitting up and making for her top.

"What do mean?" Teddy asked, slightly shocked.

Victoire sighed. Most people didn't get how she felt. Most people would do anything to look like her but they didn't understand. "George Macca asked me out last week." She said, pulling her singlet on.

"George Macca? Isn't he the bloke who's mum died?"

"Yeah, that's him. But don't you get it? People ask me out because of the way I look and because being part Veela makes them, depending on how bad they're effected by me. It's not just because they like _me_ or my personality or whatev-" But she was cut off.

Teddy's hand had sprung to her mouth and his other hand made a silencing gesture. Confused, Victoire listened, and sure enough…

"Shit!" Teddy hissed frantically, practically leaping off the mattress. Victoire stood up quickly and desperately put on her jumper while Teddy, who was just in his boxers kept swearing under his breath.

"Where's your wand?" Victoire hissed. "I need to get rid of the mattress!"

"I dunno! It was on the floor! I bet you anything its James!"

Victoire frantically looked around the floor but couldn't see his wand anywhere. The footsteps coming up the stairs were getting closer and closer…

"Holy shiting fuc-"

"Shut up Teddy!"

Teddy just in time managed to pull his shirt over his head and acting instinctively, completely panicked, picked up the single mattress and threw it as hard as he could out the window.

The door burst open.

"I knew it! I knew it! HA!"

Yes, James Potter couldn't of been happier when he saw their dots in the astronomy tower. But he was disappointed when he burst into the room. They were just standing there. Could they get away with it once more?

"Knew what?" Sighed Victoire.

"Everyone knows what people do up her big couz. You two don't fool me."

"James" Teddy sighed, warily "We were practicing for my exams. I'd rather sleep with moaning murtle than my best friend."

"_Thanks_" Victoire muttered under breath.

"Ok. First of all, you can't sleep with a ghost-"

"Try me" Teddy muttered.

"And second," he pointed at Victoire. "You're hairs all messy which it never is because of your veela blood and _you" He looked at Teddy "Your shirt is half in and half out."_

"_James, we were practicing patroness's. Of course we're all frazzeled looking. I bet you couldn't produce one in a million years."_

"_OK." Said James, a ginormas grin dawning all over his face. "Then why did you just chuck a mattress out of the window."_

_A/N- Oooohh… major cliffy! Please tell me what you think. Even if you just say 'good' or 'bad' then I'm happy and the quicker you review, the quicker I update. I'll try and keep my chapter lengths about the same size as this for future chapters. REVIEW!_


	2. Memory Loss

Chapter 2- Memory Loss

_Victoire couldn't remember a moment in her life when she had been so lost for words. She stood their, panicked, practically hearing the clogs in her brain wiring, searching desperately for a reason why they would have a mattress in there. Teddy, standing next to her, was stock still… frozen. She made eye contact with him, desperately imploring him to come up with something. But he was as blank for ideas as she was. _

"_We… We were just…" _

"_Having sex?" James suggested, grinning like she had never seen him grin before. _

"_No…!" Victoire said, unconvincingly. _

"_Ha! I knew it! I bloody knew it!" James was happier than she had ever seen him. He was practically jumping up and down on the spot. "I knew you were together! I can't believe this! You can't make me look like and idiot any lo-"_

_But he froze mid sentence, standing like a soldier… then toppled over. _

_Victoire turned to Teddy who's wand was pointing at the spot where James had just been standing. He turned his head to her slowly. _

"_I… I just… he would of gone on forever otherwise!" _

"_No… it's okay." Victoire said quietly. "Now what are we going to do? Modify his memory?"_

_Although it was intended as a joke, Teddy's eyes immediately lit up. _

"_What?" Victoire asked nervously. _

"_That's it!" Teddy cried "That's perfect! Modify his-" _

"_Ted. It was a joke." Victoire interjected. _

_Teddy beamed. "A bloody good joke!" He cried, then seeing the look on Victoire's face added, "Look Viccy, I know how to do it!"_

"_That's not the point Teddy! What if something went wrong? Do you have any idea how much trouble we'd get in?" She looked down at James, frozen stiff on the floor. _

"_Look" Teddy said, quietly. "I know it's dangerous, but I know how to do it. I swear I won't get it wrong. And I know it sucks having to keep our relationship private but just imagine the humiliation if James went up to your dad and said "Do you know that your eldest daughter is going out with your family friend Teddy Lupin as in in love with him and goes to the astronomy tower to have sex with him?" wouldn't it be better to just break the news to him gently ourselves?" _

_After this little insight of what James could do to make his findings know, Victoire had began to change her mind. She thought for a while, imagining how her dad would react if that happened. "I dunno Ted…" She said, slowly. "You defiantly know how to do it?" _

"_Yeah, I learnt last year."_

_Victoire stood their for a moment more… then nodded. "Okay" She said, quietly. "Do it." _

Panicking. It makes people do strange things. For Amanda, panicking makes her tap her shoe on the ground for hours at a time, causing meltdowns for anyone that's in the room. For Chloe, Panicking makes her eat… a lot. For Chris, panicking makes him stroke his broom tenderly for hours at a time, staring into space. For Teddy, panicking makes his hair flash different colours uncontrollably. But for people with Veela blood, like Victoire Weasley, panicking makes them scream uncontrollably, terrifying and possibly scaring for life whoever the unlucky person is, who has to be their victim. In this case it was Teddy Lupin.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN IT'S NOT A BIG DEAL!?"

"Viccy! _Calm down!_"

"IT'S A GINORMAS DEAL BLOODY THEADORE LUPIN!"

"_Woah_…there's no need to call me _Theadore_!"

"I CAN'T BELIVE YOU DID THAT!"

"Vic! It was your idea in the f-" But Victoire had lunged at him. She began swatting him on every bit of him she could reach.

"Jesus…!" Teddy yelled, trying to break free of her claw like grasp. "Vic!"

She kept swiping him repeatedly. She hit him on his head over and over again.

"GET OFF ME WEASLEY!" He yelled, seriously in pain now.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME WEASLEY!" She screeched, making for her wand. Her whole face had changed. It was long and sharp looking. He had never seen her act so… Veela-ish before.

"DON'T CALL ME THEADORE!" He tried to prise her hands of him but it was no use. "LOOK AT YOURSELF VICTOIRE!"

"WE'RE GOING TO GET IN SO MUCH TROUBLE BECAUSE OF YOU! YOU'RE EIGHTEEN! YOU COULD GET ARRESTED!"

"VICTOIRE!" He made on final effort to force her off. He grabbed her wand that she was attempting to aim at him and forced it out of her hand with difficulty. She screeched in anger and as Teddy aimed the wand at its owner and yelled "PROTAGO!"

She instantly was forced back. She looked _livid_. The look she gave him right then was one he would _never_ forget in his life. It was a deathly glare.

"Viccy!" Teddy panted. "No one is going to know. James can't remember anything so he won't and unless one of us does, _no one will know._" But he could tell Victoire wasn't convinced.

They were standing in the common room. It was 1:00 in the morning and Victoire had pulled Teddy out of his bed and taken him down here… for this. Victoire had been panicking all night. The spell had gone successfully, James didn't remember anything, but what if his memory… suddenly came back? He wouldn't tell anyone what they had done would he? He was her cousin!

After a while, Victoire sat down on a squashy arm chair, glaring at the floor. Teddy, satisfied that she wouldn't attack him again, took of the charm that was shielding him, and cautiously walked over to her. He squatted down next to where she was curled up and put his hand on hers, hoping she wouldn't chuck it off. He took it as a good sign when she didn't.

"Look" He said, soothingly "No one is going to know. The memory won't come back to him. And you know I wouldn't do anything that could… damage him or something. He's like a brother to me… just a hundred times more annoying."

Victoire said nothing, but Teddy could tell she was calming down. He sat on the floor, leaning on the edge of her chair. He would wait until she had recovered from her Veela Attack as he didn't particularly want more blood to add to the red marks on the side of his face.

Victoire looked at Teddy from the corner of her eye. That was one of the main things she loved about him. He was always patient for her. He would never force her to talk when she didn't want to, he would wait for her to recover and talk in her own time.

She looked at his face. There were small blue bruises on the side of his face that were almost exactly the same shade as his hair. There was even a bit of blood where she must of pincered him with her nails. She didn't usually go like this when she was angry or panicking, but sometimes she just lost control and the small amount of Veela in her came out into the open.

They both sat there for a while longer. Teddy was feeling extremely drowsy now. It was after all two O'clock in the morning, he was struggling to keep his eyes open. Victoire had almost gone back to her usual self and after a minute she spoke.

"Sorry. I shouldn't of done that." She said quietly.

"Its okay." Teddy smiled warmly, relieved she had finally spoken. "You couldn't help it."

Victoire smiled at him. Teddy was to forgiving for his own good, but that came in handy sometimes.

"Can I… go back to bed now?" Teddy asked, hesitantly.

"Yeah" She laughed, standing up and offering him a hand. "I'll see you tomorrow."

He kissed her gently on the lips and held her hand for a second longer , before turning, and heading up the staircase to bed. She grabbed her wand from the floor where Teddy had dropped it, and did the same.

V.T.V.T.V.T.V.T.V

At breakfast the next morning, Victoire sat with Amanda (Chloe was off getting cosy with some Hufflepuff) discussing the days lessons. Today was quite a good day compared to most. Double Defence against the Dark Arts in the morning then break and then a free period, then Charms, lunch and Double Potions with Slughorn. She probably wouldn't like potions if she wasn't taught by slughorn, he was quite a strange man but kind and a good teacher. Mandy, even though she was the brainy one, didn't like him much but this was because Victoire got all the attention as she was a Weasley.

Victoire helped herself to another slice of toast as Teddy came and sat down opposite her. He had bruises all down the left side of his face and a small cut above his right eye. Guilt flooded over Victoire as she looked at him.

"Jesus!" Amanda said "What happened to you?"

"Walked into a wall" Teddy said casually, glancing at Victoire who looked away. "What have you two got today?"

"Defence against the Dark Arts, Charms and Potions" Victoire said, relieved the subject had been changed.

"Sounds good" Teddy nodded, eating a spoonfull of cereal. "I've got History of Magic."

"Why do you take it if you find it boring?" Amanda asked.

"Well, I think it'll be useful if I go into a certain career." Teddy said.

"What careers that?" Victoire asked. "You never really talk about what you want to do after Hogwarts."

"Law" Teddy said "From what Hermione's told me, I think I'd find it interesting."

Victoire nodded. Aunt Hermione was in Law… (Magical Creature Rights typically).

"And what would be your back ups?" Amanda asked.

"Well…" Teddy said hesitantly "It'd be cool to be an Auror… and something else but that doesn't matter."

"What?" Victoire smiled, amused by his sudden shyness.

"Nah… Doesn't matter." Teddy was clearly trying to change the subject.

Victoire paused for a moment, suspicious, but then nodded and said casually "Okay".

Teddy wasn't usually like this, Victoire thought, unless he was embarrassed. What job would he be embarrassed to talk about? Delivering babies or something? But she dropped it and took one final piece of toast.

V.T.V.T.V.T.V.T.V

_Dear Harry_

_McGonagall called me into her office after lessons today and told me she thought it could work and has given me the job! I can't start at the beginning of Term 1 because she say's I should get some training, maybe do a muggle course or something over the holidays but I might be able to start halfway through the term. Exams are tomorrow… Vic says I'm being stupid worrying cause of my OWL results but I don't think I'm going to do well in Transfiguration… or charms… or muggle studies… I've got to go cause Viccy's looking at me all suspiciously (I haven't told her yet)._

_Love Teddy_

Teddy attached the letter to a school owl he had borrowed and sent it out the window into the cool summer night. He looked at Victoire who was indeed eyeing him suspiciously. "What?" He said.

"Nothing…" She said in an attempted casual voice. "Where'd you go after lessons today?"

Typical, Teddy thought. "Just the library…" He said in an equally casual voice.

"Oh…" She sat reading quietly for a minute. Then… "Who's the letter to?"

"Just Harry."

"I see…" She said calmly, and went back to her book again, then… "What about?"

"Nothing." Teddy sighed.

"What's with the tone?"

"I was just sending a letter Vic!" Said Teddy, slightly exasperated.

"Fine…" She said. She went back to her book again though Teddy betted it wouldn't be long until another question was asked. He knew she was suspicious about the conversation they had had earlier, but he didn't want to tell her just yet.

But she didn't, and they both sat in silence for an hour or so, Victoire curled up in front of the burning fire, reading and Teddy going over notes for his exams.

Teddy looked up when there was a tapping on the window. It was the school owl with a reply from Harry. He quickly went over to the window, opened it and untied the letter from the owls leg.

_Dear Teddy, _

_That's great! I think it's a really good idea, Ginny and I reckon you'll suit this career. Victoire's right though, you honestly have nothing to worry about for tomorrow, you got Outstanding in everything except one, you'll do great. On the subject of Victoire, are you going out with my neice Teddy? Only I heard from James that you keep 'nudging each other at breakfast' and I have to admit, you two did seem pretty close last time I saw you… holding hands and everything. But that's not my main source. Neville tells me he saw you throw a mattress out of the astronomy tower… classy. Must be pretty serious if you're already going to the astronomy tower… anyway, you don't have to worry, I won't tell anyone… except Ginny, but I already have. Sorry. _

_I wouldn't tell Vic what McGonagall talked to you about. It'll be funny to see her face when you tell her she's going to be your student._

_Harry_

_A/N- Oooh… what does Harry mean? Going to be your student? Teddy knows but you'll have to wait and see!_

_Hey Guys! Thanks for the reviews! I realised when I previewed it that it was all underlined, I don't know if that's the same for everyone but if it is I don't know why it's doing it and I don't know if it will do it again this time. Tell me if it annoys you and I'll use a different computer next time. _

_**Review!**__ Thanks to everyone who already did… they were all really good! _

_Also to __**George Perrins**__- Good Idea, I'll do that now._

_Next Chapter you make expect: Exams, Train Ride Home, Plans for Holidays._


	3. After Hogwarts

_Chapter 3- After Hogwarts_

_It seemed strange knowing he only had a few days left as a student, in the school where he had spent seven years. __Seven years! _And they were probably the most important years of his life. Most of his memories were somewhere in these grounds. He couldn't believe he used to be a little shy eleven year old, especially looking down the table at how small the present day first years were. This hall was where he had been sorted, had had breakfast, lunch and dinner for more than half of the year for seven years. And he would be leaving in _seven days_. 

Teddy heard a cough from opposite him and stopped staring at the first years. "What?" He asked his friend Steve. 

"You've been staring at the midgets for the past…" He looked at his watch. "Three minutes."

"They're not midgets" Teddy reasoned. "We used to be that small." 

It was dinner and Teddy was sitting with Steve at the very end of the long wooden table. It was already very dark even though it was only six thirty and it made Teddy feel slightly drowsy. Victoire was off with Chloe and Amanda sneaking food from the kitchens for their annual "End of year mini feast" which they did on the last day of every year. 

"Yeah and when we were first years we were midgets. But I bet the seventh years called us midgets so we might as well… tradition in'it?" 

Teddy nodded and ate another forkful of Chicken Pie. 

"So any plans on what you're going to do after school? You said you wanted to go into law or something didn't you?"

"No, I just told Viccy that. I've actually got a job already."

"Really?" Steve asked, surprised. "But we haven't even done the exams yet. How are they going to know if you get good marks or crap ones?" 

"Well…" Started Teddy hesitantly "I'll tell you, but promise you won't tell Vic… or anyone else for that matter?" 

"Yeah, course, not if you don't want me to."

Teddy hesitated a moment longer, then started. "Okay. Well… I want to be a teacher."

Steve grinned. Teddy frowned. 

"What was that grin for?" He asked defensively. 

"Sorry." Steve laughed. "I was just imagining you teaching toddlers their ABC's… funny vision." 

"I'm not going to teach Toddlers! I'm going to teach magic… here… _at Hogwarts_." 

"Wow!" Steve said in awe. "A teacher _here…_? But you're eighteen!" 

"Yeah, I know, but I'm going to do a muggle course over the summer and then I'm going to come here and help out, so I'll kind of be a deputy to an ordinary professor. I'll mainly help with the first years to start off with." 

"Do you get to be called _Professor Lupin_?" 

"Yep" Teddy grinned. 

"Wow" Steve said in awe again. "That rocks man. Wait… won't that mean you'll be teaching your _girlfriend_?"

"Yeah. And Albus and Rose and… _James_" Teddy narrowed his eyes at the last name. "I don't know if Vic be okay with it or will think its crap though. She thinks I want to go into Law but I just made that up on the spot."

"When are you going to tell her?" 

"I dunno. Maybe she'll just find out when McGonagall stands up one day at dinner and says "Now everyone, we have a new teacher joining us. Professor Lupin." I'd kill to see the look on her face."

"Yeah, me to." Steve grinned.

"Anyway, what about you? Hear back from the Kestrels yet?" 

"Nah… not yet, but there's still time. I got a reply from Appleby Arrows though and they seem interested. _Plus_, if I do end up playing for the Appleby Arrows it'll be cool cause you know there's that whole rivalry thing between them and the wimbourne wasps? Well my sister plays for the Wimbourne Wasps! So wouldn't that be cool? I'd get to play against her and I'm way better than her so I'd defiantly win… but then that's still that whole thing when the WW supporters buzz at you and try to distract the opposite team so that would suck but I'd be able to ignore it and…"

Teddy had tuned out about five minutes ago. Steve was showing his habit of getting carried away when talking about Quidditch. Teddy liked Quidditch a lot and was on the Gryffindor team but he was no where near attached to it as Steve was. Quidditch was Steve's life. Teddy would miss it when he would sit in the teacher's podium, watching James fly around the pitch. 

He went to bed early that night. He knew he should be studying for his exams (a few of which were tomorrow afternoon) but he felt that his brain would only get clogged up so decided against it and called it a day. 

**V.T.V.T.V.T.V.T.V**

"Chloe!" Victoire hissed warningly. "You're making to much noise! Mr Obscurer's office is down there!" She pointed down the corridor. 

"_Sorry!_" Chloe hissed back. "Point your wand at the pear will you Mandy?"

Amanda turned her lit wand to the small portrait on the wall and Chloe tickled it. She giggled when the pear giggled. Victoire rolled her eyes and pushed open the door that had magically appeared. 

"Okay." Amanda said, once they had all squeezed through. "What do we need?"

"Anything _sweet and sugary!_" Chloe giggled and summoned the closest House-Elf. 

"Ooh! And firewisky!" Victoire added. The other two both turned to her looking slightly surprised. 

"I never thought of you as the heavy drinker." Chloe commented. 

"Well I will be when Ted leaves! I might as well feed my sorrow…" She sighed dramatically. 

Chloe and Amanda both laughed and added firewisky to the list of food and drink they would need for their end of term mini feast. 

It had been a yearly tradition since they started at Hogwarts. It was good because they were the only Gryffindors in their year and they got along well. It was unusual as there were usually about five or more in a dormitory but they preferred it that way. The sorting hat seemed to have heightened the standards to become a Gryffindor after the war so their seemed to be less people in their house than in any other, but Victoire knew that when the rest of her cousins started, there would be a very sudden increase of Gryffindors… most of them with red hair. 

The door suddenly banged open and four or so girls came in. It was very dark but when the group of giggling girls came into the light of the candle, she realised it was her sister Dominique and her friends.

"Dominique!" Victoire hissed, just able to see her through the darkness. 

She felt her year younger sister jump at the sudden voice. "Victoire?" She asked tentatively.

"Yeah. What are you doing down here?" 

"Probably the same thing as- is that _firewisky_?"

"No!" Said Victoire, very unconvincingly. "Of course it isn't! What are you-?"

"Yes it is!" She hissed, brushing her long hair back from across her face. She looked almost exactly the same as her elder sister only she looked more like a girl where as Victoire looked more like a woman. 

"Fine! So what if it is?"

"Well if you having some then I want some to." She made her way to on of the house-elves, but Victoire grabbed her by her arm. 

"Dom! You're fifteen!"

"So?" Dominique said defensively. "You're sixteen!"

"Yeah but I'm almost of age!" Victoire cried. 

"Vic! That's not fair and you know it! Neither of us are of age so neither of us should be having it but I won't tell on you if you don't tell on me!" 

"You always tell on me! How will I know you won't?"

"I don't know! _Please Viccy_! I swear I won't tell dad!"

Both of the sisters friends were exchanging looks at each other. 

Victoire huffed for a moment then hissed "_Fine!_" under her breath. 

"Good." Said Victoire's sister cheerfully, requesting another bottle of firewisky from the closest house-elf. 

Victoire frowned. Dominique always found a way around things. The sisters got on well most of the time as there was only a small age difference, but at other times they squabbled. Once when Victoire was fourteen, they had a hard out Veela fight about who would go out with Tony Glass on the next hogsmeade weekend. Victoire won, but both girls were left with cuts and bruises _and _detentions from Professor McGonagall. 

Chloe finished asking the house-elf their requirements for the mini feast and told the elf they would pick it all up on the last night. Next to Chloe, Dominique was doing the same. 

Chloe nodded once she was done and they started towards the door. 

"Hey Dom," Victoire added. "Good luck for tomorrow."

Dominique smiled at her sister and she replied "Tell Teddy the same from me" 

Victoire nodded and closed the door behind her. 

**V.T.V.T.V.T.V.T.V.T.V**

"Teddy. _Calm Down._" Victoire said, seriously. 

All the seventh years and some of their friends were standing outside the great hall, awaiting their names to be called for the practical defence against the dark arts exam. Most of them were pale and looked as though they were about to throw up but Teddy was the opposite of pale. He was jumping up and down on the balls of his feet nervously. And his hair… was flashing. _Red, Yellow, Green, Blue, Crimson, Olive, Purple, Gold, Asher, Pink, Lemon, Silver_. But on times like these, Teddy couldn't control his hair. 

"I can't calm down!" Teddy said, a little higher pitched than usual. "I'm going to fail! Do you know what I did last night?"

"_No._" Victoire sighed, warily.

"I _slept_!" Teddy said as if it was the most shocking thing in the world. 

"_Teddy_" Victoire said, soothingly. "If you stayed awake studying all night you wouldn't be able to concentrate during the exam…!" 

But Teddy wasn't listening. Now his eyes were flashing different colours as well… even pink. 

After a few more minutes, when about half of the students had gone in and come out, the next name was called. 

"Lupin, Theodore"

"Uhh… Ted." Victoire said, nudging him when he didn't start walking towards the examiner. "That's you." 

Teddy nodded slowly and took a deep breath. 

"You're going to do fine." Victoire said, calmly. 

Teddy didn't look so sure though and as he reached the examiner, he turned slightly to look at Victoire, and made pleading eyes with her. 

She just smiled and nodded him on. 

**V.T.V.T.V.T.V.T.V.T.V**

The day went on but Victoire spent most of the class time thinking about what Teddy would be doing. He had six exams today, most of them practical and then written and theory exams tomorrow, but after that he would have four more days when he didn't have to go to lessons and could just chill out in the Hogwarts grounds. She was still suspicious about the job he wouldn't talk about but she had dropped it. He told her that she would find out soon enough anyway. 

She however, still had three more days of lessons to struggle through; until it was the holidays and she could go home. She was excited about seeing her parents and her little brother, Louis. He was ten so would be starting Hogwarts next year. He was excited about it and it was good for him as he already knew a lot of people that were going there, including Al and Rosie. 

She was also excited about the end of term Weasley-Potter-Lupin get together. They had four every year and basically, every single Weasley, Potter (and Lupin) all went to the burrow for a massive feast of Molly's cooking. It was always extremely crowded and loud, but always fun. Victoire liked the one on Christmas day the most, because it was always fun having snowball fights with all the cousins. There were _twenty four _in total. Mr Weasley, Mrs Weasley, Bill, Fleur, Herself, Dominique, Louis, Charlie, Percy, Audrey, Molly, Lucy, George, Angelina, Fred, Roxanne, Hermione, Ron, Rose, Hugo, Ginevre, Harry, James, Albus, Lily and of course, Teddy. 

She quickly snapped back to reality when Slughorn asked her a question. 

"Sorry?" She said, dimly. 

"_Please_ try to concentrate Miss Weasley. I know you must be longing for the holidays but we must get this done!" He said, cheerfully. 

"Sorry, Professor."

"Not to worry, _not to worry_." He said calmly and moved on.

She tried to concentrate from then on. There were, after all, only a few lessons less and then she would be free for weeks and weeks…

**V.T.V.T****.V.T.V.T.V.T.V**

Sitting at the long wooden table in the great hall, Teddy was back to his usual self. Victoire was sitting opposite from him, with Chloe and Amanda and Teddy sat next to Steve and Alex. They were the six of them were discussing the exams. 

"So, which one was the hardest?" Chloe asked, taking a hungry bite of chicken.

"Human Transfiguration" Said Steve and Alex automatically, while Teddy said "History of Magic"

"Well you wouldn't say Human Transfiguration" Alex said to Teddy. "You can do it naturally. You're obviously going to get and O for that… and everything else probably." He said the last part slightly glumly. Alex wasn't an Academic Person… 

"You'll do fine." Teddy said reassuringly. "What did you think of the Defence Practical?"

"Easy." Said Steve. "But the written bit of defence of wasn't was it? What did you write for the Dementor one…?"

Victoire, Chloe and Amanda started their own conversation. As they didn't understand what the three boys were going on about. 

"So, what are you two doing over the holidays?" Amanda said to the other two. 

"Nothing much" Victoire said, pouring out a glass of pumpkin juice but almost spilling it when Chloe "accidentally" poked her under the armpit. She swatted her arm and carried on. "There's a Weasley-Potter-Lupin get together dinner thing on Monday though. That should be cool."

"I thought all your cousins annoyed you." Chloe acknowledged. 

"Yeah they usually do but they're not so bad when they're surrounded by their parents. And James is alright _really_, he's probably one of my favourites-" Chloe almost choked "-actually. He just gets on my nerves most of the time at school." 

"Never thought I'd hear you say that." Amanda muttered. 

"Anyway, what about you?"

"Nope. Just chillin… like a villin." She added. 

"Same" Said Mandy glumly.

"You can come to the Weasley get together thing if you want"

"What, so we can watch you and your boyfriend snogging? Thanks, but no thanks"

Teddy looked up. "When will we be snogging?" He asked Victoire. 

"We won't" Victoire said. Teddy looked disappointed and went back to his conversation. "We're not going to snog each in front of everyone because in case you've forgotten,_ they don't know!_"

"Harry does." Teddy interjected. 

"_What?_" 

"Neville saw us throw the mattress out the window and mentioned it to him."

"_Oh well that's great_" Victoire snarled. "Anyone else who knows you'd like to mention?" Teddy looked guilty. Victoire groaned. "_Who?_"

"Ginny" Victoire thought it could have been worst. Ginny was probably her favourite Aunt because she understood how it was to be like her _and_ understood how it felt like to be teased. Apparently she got teased by her big brothers for saying she was going to marry Harry Potter when she was little. Funny how things worked out… 

"Okay" Victoire said. "could have been worse I suppose." Teddy just nodded and went back to his Bangers and Mash. 

"Yeah" Chloe grinned. "Imagine of It went to your uncle George… _or_ Ron for that matter."

"Yeah" Victoire agreed "Non-stop torture." 

**V.T.V.T.V.T.V.T.V.T.V**

A/N- Hey everyone. Thanks for all the reviews! I didn't really like the last half of this chapter but oh well… at least you know what Teddy's job is now. What do you think? **Tell me in a REVIEW! **It's honestly not that difficult to click a button and type a few words…!

Until next time! HarryPotter149

Next Chapter you may expect: Final Exams, Annual Mini Feast, Journey Home on Train!


	4. Unintentionally Spread

News spreads quickly in the red headed clan, and this news was no different… though not intentionally spread

News spreads quickly in the red headed clan, and this news was no different… though not intentionally spread.

Ginny and Harry were in the kitchen, preparing dinner and enjoying one of the few moments where their conversations weren't interrupted by children. James would be coming home tomorrow morning so that meant that the noise level in the household was likely to increase dramatically. But at the moment, Albus and Lily were out by their small lake feeding the Hippocampus (A/N- see magical beasts and where to find them).

Ginny was magically stirring a pan of soup with her wand while chopping potato, and Harry was absently laying the table, thinking about other things.

"It's strange though isn't it?" He said for what Ginny thought could be the hundredth time. He had been thinking about Teddy and Victoire's relationship quite a lot recently, it seemed strange to him that they suddenly had different feelings for one another than they used to. They had always been close, very close in fact. Teddy had been best friends with her since she was born. But why did their feelings suddenly change?

"Harry." Ginny sighed, putting down the potatoes and turning to facehim."_I_ think its sweet… and if they're happy what does it matter? Why do you care so much?"

Harry didn't answer for a moment. Truthfully, he didn't know why it was bothering him. Maybe it was because he was afraid that there friendship would be ruined if it didn't work out. He voiced this thought to Ginny but she just shrugged and replied. "Why shouldn't it work out?" and went back to cutting the potato.

He went over to her and leaned on the counter where she had moved onto the carrots.

"Well" He started "They're only young. They're not exactly likely to spend the rest of their lives together."

Ginny sighed and put her arms around his neck looking directly into his face. "In case you don't remember" She said, smiling slightly "We were only sixteen and seventeen when we were in love with each other and we're still-"

"You think they're _in love?_" Harry interrupted.

"Well why not?" Ginny said, unlinking her arms from his neck and checking the soup.

Harry shrugged and looked outside at his kids by the lake, for once, getting along quite well. "It's just so sudden, you know?" He said turning beck to her.

Ginny was starting to get bored of the conversation so she walked Harry into the living room and sat him down on the sofa. "When you were sixteen" She said "You suddenly started having feelings for me didn't you? _Well this is exactly the same!_ They were friends and then out of the blue they started having different feelings for each other. That's exactly what happened to you wasn't it? And we ended up getting married and having three beautiful kids."

"Yeah and it's wonderful that it worked out well for us but it might not be the same for them."

"Well why not? Would could possibly go wrong that could break those two up?"

"I dunno" Harry shrugged "Lots of things… He could get her pregnant…I think we've already established that Victoire and Teddy _are_ having sex-"

But they suddenly became aware of someone else's presence in the room and they turned to see… _Bill. _Ginny could not think of a worse person who could have over heard what Harry had just said and she immediately ruled out the possibility that Bill hadn't heard when she looked at his face. It was a mixture of shock, confusion… and anger.

"Bill!" Ginny smiled, standing up and hoping against hope that Bill wouldn't want to talk about what he had just heard. Knowing Bill, she had no doubt that his attitude towards Teddy, would immediately change.

"_Victoire_… _Teddy_… they're…" He looked dazed and he could only come out with a few words.

"Bill" Harry tried to reason, also standing up. "I know you probably want to rip Teddy's testicles off right now and this is probably a big shock for you-"

"But you have to remember that _two_ people are needed to have sex…" Ginny continued "It's as much Victoire's choice as it is Teddy's… We only found about about them a couple of days ago"

Bill just stood silently looking from Harry to Ginny… then his face changed. His whole body seemed to tense up and the scars on his face stood out like they hadn't done in years and years. "When I get hold of that boy I am going to-"

"What boy?" Said a voice brightly, Lily had appeared in the doorway looking from Bill to Harry to Ginny.

"No one Lily." Ginny said, trying to smile. "Go and get yourself a drink for dinner."

She saw the look on Bills face and looking slightly startled. "Okay…" Said Lily suspiciously. She retreated back into the kitchen and Ginny, knowing her youngest child, put the _muffliato_ spell on the door before turning back to Bill.

"She's old enough to make the decision if she wants Bill, I seem to remember you already doing it at fifteen actually and you know Teddy… he wouldn't hurt a fly."

Bill said nothing though he was still fuming. They all stood in silence for a minute, rather uncomfortable. This wasn't exactly the best way for Bill to find out. They suddenly heard a crash from the top of the stairs, a few thumps and Lily scream.

Harry ran out of the room to the source of the noise and Ginny tentatively put a hand on Bills arm. "It was going to happen sometime." She said. "And if you think about it, isn't it good that it's Teddy? You know him well and you know he's a good bloke… you've always liked him." Bill just shrugged and Ginny went on "I've got to see what the noise is about but think about what I've said, alright?"

Bill nodded, grunted something that was incoherent, and walked out the door. Ginny sighed and walked to where the noise had issued from.

Lily was at the bottom of the staircase crying in her father's arms. Harry was rubbing her elbow and Albus was at the top of the stairs looking nervous.

"What happened?" Ginny sighed and Harry wordlessly held up a pair of extendable ears.

"I didn't push her mum, I promise I didn't!" Albus pleaded.

"It's okay Al" Ginny said, walking to Lily and taking her out of Harry arms. "But you know I told you not to use Extendable Ears." She got some frozen peas from the freezer and a cloth and held it against Lily's elbow.

"How much did you hear?" Harry added.

"Just you saying _she's old enough to make the decision if she wants to_ and _You know Teddy, he wouldn't hurt a fly._" Albus said and then added "Who's _she_?"

Ginny sat her daughter down at the table, making her hold the frozen peas to her arm and said "Never you mind" to Albus. Ginny thought the latest piece of gossip didn't need to be spread more than it had done. She suspected at least one more person would find out by the end of the day

**V.T.V.T.V.T.V.T.V.T.V.T.V.T.V.T.V.T.V**

"Bill, I don't see why you zink its such a big deal!" Said Fleur Weasley.

Her and Bill were lying on their bed. Fleur was attempting to read her book but was being constantly interrupted by Bill voicing the thoughts rushing through his head.

"She's sixteen, Fleur!" He said, outraged. The traces of werewolf had taken effect on him today. "She's too young to be… you know."

"Bill, you were only vifteen! I zink you are being a bit eepocritical!"

"Yeah but-"

"And she'll be seventeen in a couple of weeks anyway."

"That's not the point!-"

"Zen what is the point?" Fleur snapped. She was sick of Bills behaviour on the subject and was getting angry herself now. He had been in a fowl mood ever since he had come back from the Potters house. She gave up reading her book and put it on the bedside table before switching of the lights and lying on her side, her back to Bill.

Bill stayed sitting upright in the dark, feeling guilty for being in such a bad mood. He wasn't usually like this. The last time he had been in such a fowl mood was when Dominique set fire to the kitchen last year and he couldn't find his wand to put the fire out…

Bill heard the creak of a floor board outside the bedroom door and then a few cautious sounding footsteps moving away. He got up quietly and opened the door. Louis was trying to creep into his bedroom, he had evidently just been listening at the door.

"Louis" Bill stopped him and turned on the lamp on the wall of the landing.

"Yes?" Louis said in an attempted casual voice.

"You know I told you not to listen at doors."

Louis didn't say anything for a moment, clearly trying to come up with a good enough excuse, but quick thinking had never been Louis forte so he gave up. "Sorry dad"

"Its alright. Go to bed Louis" He switched of the lamp so he could only just make out Louis's features and turned back to his bedroom. But Louis called out "Dad?" just before he turned the doorknob.

"Yeah Louis?"

Louis hesitated, not wanting his dad to get angry again. "Is it true? I mean… about Vic and Ted…?"

Bill didn't get angry but just nodded and tried to smile at his son. Louis nodded to, and went into his bedroom."

**V.T.V.T.V.T.V.T.V.T.V.T.V.T.V.T.V**

_Dear Dom,_

_Guess what I just found out!? Vic's going out with Ted! Did you know? I overheard dad talking about it who over heard it from Harry. He's pretty angry, almost as bad as when you set fire to the kitchen, remember? Apparantly it's pretty serious because they're already having !! I knew it would happen someday! We made that bet that they would get married one day when I was 7 so it looks bad for you…! Don't tell dad I told you, OK?_

_See you tomorrow big sis!_

_Louis._

Louis tied the letter onto his owl he had gotten last year. It was middle aged but still very small so Louis could only send little things but it was better than nothing. He fastened the note a bit tighter and sent it quietly out of the window, into the dark night sky…

**V.T.V.T.V.T.V.T.V.T.V.T.V.T.V.T.V**

Dominique was sitting on her bed, reading and re-reading the note she had just gotten from Louis. The other girls in her dorm were all looking at her, interested as to what had made her so quiet and shocked looking.

"Dom?" One of them called Tessa asked, waving her hand in front of Dominique's face. "Dom? How many fingers am I holding up?"

Dominique put down the letter and gazed from her face to her hand. "Three" She whispered.

"Yes actually but are you okay? You look a bit… strange…"

"Uh… Yeah… I'm just…" She looked down at the letter again and stood up so suddenly she made the rest of the girls jump. "I'll be back in a minute."

"Where are you-?" But Dominique had already hurtled out of the dormitory.

The fifth years dorm was about halfway up the staircase and her sisters was the next flight up. She ran as fast up the staircase as possible though trying not to make to much noise. It was twelve o'clock so she doubted the rest of the girls would want to be woken up, but she knew her sister and friends would be awake, most likely pigging out on food stolen from the kitchen.

When she reached their door she burst it open and looked around the room for her sister. They were all on Chloe's bed, the curtains drawn around them but their silhouettes visible because of their lit wands. Chloe stuck her head out of the curtain at the sudden sound. She had a lollypop sticking out of her mouth and a rather drunken expression plastered on her face. That would be the firewisky work.

"Dominique!" She cried in delight. "Come and join us in our humble abode…!"

Dominique walked over and clambered onto the bed, turning to Victoire who had the bottle of firewisky to her mouth. "Read this!" She instructed her, handing her the letter. Victoire snatched it of her and squinted at the writing.

"Can't" She shrugged, drunkenly. "You read it for me little sis!"

"Louis says you're going out with Teddy!" Dominique said and even though her sister was very drunk, she immediately sobered slightly.

"Uhh… well… yeah, you could put it that way…" She said. "How did Louis know?"

"He heard from dad who heard from Harry" Dominique said. "So it's actually true?"

"Yep" Victoire nodded, taking another swig from the bottle and handing it to Amanda. "True as a possum" The three girls started cackling at Victoire's last comment and Chloe laughed so hard she almost fell out of the bed. "True as a… _possum_!" She laughed.

Dominique rolled her eyes and continued "Louis also says you're having… you know…"

"Sex?" Chloe suggested. "It is true… our little Victoire is all grown up" They all started laughing again and Dominique couldn't help but laugh at the drunken expressions on their faces.

"Okay" Dominique said finally, standing up. "Well I'll see you tomorrow" She grabbed the bottle being handed round the triangle. "And I'm taking this because otherwise you'll all pass out…"

"No…!" They all cried at the same time.

Dominique walked over to door and left. As she was walking back to her dorm she had a feeling that the conversation they had just had, would vanish from their brains, by the morning.

**V.T.V.T.V.T.V.T.V.T.V.T.V.T.V.T.V.T.**

The next morning arrived bright and early…_to_ early in Victoire's opinion. She woke up in Amanda's bed, her feet on her pillow. Chloe and Amanda were all ready awake, Chloe had made her way groggily to the shower and Amanda was cleaning up the mess they had made last night. Every little noise seemed to be a hundred times louder than it actually was and Victoire's head was throbbing repeatedly. She couldn't be bothered to get out of bed so she just lay there and put a cushion over her ears. She eventually went back to sleep and for a few minutes and she was happily oblivious to the world around her until…

"GOOD MORNING, SUNSHINE!"

The door had burst open and Victoire felt like her ears would explode at any moment. Her head was in agony! She groaned and squinted with one eye to see which idiot had woken her up. It was Teddy… _typical._

"Go away!" She mumbled into the duvet, trying to go back to sleep.

"That's not a nice way to say hello to your favourite turquoise coloured love machine" Teddy said cheerfully. He walked over and bounced onto her bed, right over her legs.

"I _said_, _go away!_" She repeated, trying to kick him of her.

"And I would except the train leaves in twenty minutes" Said Teddy, poking her nose in what he though was an affectionate way but which she thought was just annoying. He got off the bed and pulled the duvet off her in a flourish.

"I hate you!" Victoire said, though she would have shouted it if that had been a possibility.

"And I love you to" Teddy beamed. "Now," He grabbed her by her waist and pulled her up into a sitting position. "Are you going to get changed or will I have to do it for you?"

As a matter of fact, he did have to do it for her as she was to tired to do it herself. But ten minutes later Teddy had managed to gather up all three of the sleepy girls _and_ their trunks and helped them make their way down to the entrance hall, where the rest of the school were gathered. The noise level in there was extremely loud, even for Teddy, so for Victoire and her friends, it was like living hell. Victoire huddled her head into Teddy's chest, trying to muffle the sound that would almost defiantly make her eardrums explode. He covered her head with his hands though she couldn't tell if he was amused or sympathetic.

A couple of minutes later, Dominique found her way through the crowd to her sister, grinning.

"So" She said, to the back of Victoire's head as the front of it was against Teddy's chest. "Remember what we talked about last night?"

Victoire shook her head against Teddy lazily and muttered "No idea."

"I'll give you a clue." Dominique said, glancing at Teddy. "I came in and showed you a letter…" She waited to see if it had triggered her sisters memory and when it didn't, she went on. "The letter was from Louis… who overheard something from dad…"

Victoire lifted her head slightly, recalling a vague memory. Small sections of the conversation were coming back to her… "_Shit!_" She hissed under her breath.

"What is it?" Teddy asked nervously.

Victoire pulled away from Teddy completely and looked at her sister, eyes and mouth opened wide. "And dad knows that we're… we're…"

"Yep." Dominique grinned. "I can't say I'm surprised though… everyone was always saying you two would be perfect together behind your back."

"_Shit!_" Victoire repeated. "Do you know how dad took it?"

"Apparently he was pretty angry. I'm not surprised if he wants to rip his testicles off."

"Who's testicles?" Teddy asked. He clearly had no idea what they were talking about.

"Yours" Dominique said to him. "He knows about you two. So does mum and Louis." Teddy went rather pale. He had once experienced Bills anger when he was younger. Him and Victoire had snuck out at night and taken the broomsticks for a ride. It had resulted in Victoire falling off her broom, being unconscious and breaking her arm. He didn't want to experience anger like that again.

"Anyway… I think it's good… well actually, it's kind of bad for me because me and Louis have a bet that you'll get married one day so-"

"_What?_" Victoire interrupted.

"Come _on_ sis! Everyone is always saying it behind your back! You two are perfect for each other… course you'll get married! I don't know why I bet against it…" Victoire glanced at Teddy who had turned faintly pink and she blushed as well.

"Aww… you're blushing!" Dominique cooed. They both blushed even more and Victoire muttered "Shut up" and pushed her sister away.

"Well that's great isn't it?" Teddy said sarcastically when Dominique had disappeared back into the crowd.

"Yeah… How am I going to see you over the holidays now that dad knows?"

"What do you mean?" Teddy asked.

"Well if I tell dad you're coming round then he'll make sure to keep us where he can see us and if I say I'm going over to your place then he'll come up with some excuse as to why I can't go."

"Oh… Well I'm sure we'll come up with something…" He said slightly glumly. "Well I'll see you tonight at the Weasley dinner thing."

Victoire groaned. She had completely forgotten about it and if she was this tired now, she'd be shattered later. "Can you make that potion thingy that keeps you awake for me?" She asked.

"Yeah, I think I've got all the stuff at home… I'll use Gran's owl to send it to you."

"Thanks…" She yawned, just as McGonagall announced they could start getting in the coaches to Hogsmeade station.

As all the students started making their way forward, Victoire put her hand in his. "Take a last look around" She said, sleepily.

Teddy nodded, remembering the first time he had stepped in the great hall when he was only eleven. He would never step foot in here again… well not as a _student_ anyway…

**V.T.V.T.V.T.V.T.V.T.V.T.V.T.V**

An hour later, they were well away from Hogwarts castle. The countryside was more hilly than it was around the school though it was also less forsesty.

Teddy was in a compartment with Steve, Alex, Victoire, Chloe and Amanda, though all three of the girls were asleep. The boys were all squashed because Victoire and Amanda were taking up so much room. Amanda was taking up half the seat opposite Teddy where Steve and Alex were sitting and Victoire was lying down next Teddy her head on his knees. Chloe however was sprawled on top of the table between them.

They were all quiet, immersed in their own thoughts. The only sound was of the train, chugging along repeatedly and a little bit of rain against the windows. The door slid open and Teddy looked to see James.

"Ted, Dad owled me to say you're coming back with us when we get there. Your gran's busy or something. She'll meet you tonight at the burrow."

"Okay." Said Teddy. It wasn't unusual to go back with his godfathers family, but he usually got told from his Gran first. He wondered why she couldn't pick him up?

It was three O'clock when Teddy looked out of the window to see that the green shrubbery had been replaced with buildings and he realized they were pulling into the station. Victoire was the only one still asleep and Teddy woke her up as quietly as possible as the train got slower and slower. The weather had changed quite drastically and it was quite dark outside, raining slightly.

He got up and reached for his and Victoire's trunks as the train came to a stop. Out of the window she could see all the eager looking parents awaiting their children to come off the train. He felt a slight twang, knowing his parents had never been able to do that. He saw a familiar red haired girl running amongst the crowd, trying to get to the front. At least he still had her.

"Coming, Teddy?" Victoire said quietly, still tired looking.

He realized that the rest of them had already left and were waiting for him in the corridor which was packing up with people. He nodded and followed her out.

They gradually made their way to the door and one by one climbed off the train. Once they were all on the platform they gathered in close group, saying their goodbyes. The rain was harder now so they were all quite hurried.

Teddy exchanged "manly" hugs with Steve and Alex, Chloe and Amanda kissed him on the cheek.

"We'll see you sometime in the holidays Ted" said Steve and Alex and the girls agreed.

Suddenly there was a loud cry of "Teddy!" and Lily came running towards him, flinging her arms around Teddy's neck. He spun her around and kissed her cheek.

"I've missed you Teddy!" She smiled, touching his hair which today was mousy brown though the tips were bright red.

"And I've missed you to!" He grinned, waving a final farewell to Chloe and Amanda who were heading off to find their families. "You remember Steve and Alex, don't you?" He asked, putting her back down.

Lily nodded and pulled their necks down to her level to kiss them on their cheeks.

"Wow!" Alex grinned. "I've never been kissed by someone with Weasley blood before!"

Lily laughed and hugged her cousin. "I've missed you to." She informed Victoire.

"Me to." She smiled. "Have you grown taller Lily?"

"Yep! A centimeter!" Lily beamed and cried "James!" when her brother approached, struggling with his trunk and cage.

Teddy took the cage off him and said goodbye to Steve and Alex. "Come on everyone, I'm freezing my but of here!" They all agreed and Lily lead them to where Harry, Ginny, Albus, Bill, Fleur and Louis were waiting.

After several minutes of greeting each other (though Bill was careful to avoid Teddy) and exchanging the most exciting news, they were all ready to go their separate ways.

"See you tonight!" Harry said to Bill and Fleur as they started making their way to the car.

Teddy walked around James, Albus, Louis and Lily to Victoire.

"I'll see you tonight" He said and kissed her on the cheek. He saw Bill glare at them and Louis smirk.

"Yeah" Victoire agreed. "Do you have any idea how uncomfortable its going to be in the car going back? Dad's not going to want to talk about anything except what our intentions are and Louis will be teasing me the whole way. The only ones who won't piss me off will be Mum and Dom and then-… wait…! Mum! Where's Dominique?"

Her mother looked around, realizing they were short of one child. She swore in French and told Bill.

"I better go" Victoire said, apologetically. "I'll see you tonight"

Teddy smiled and followed Harry and Ginny out of platform. Just before he left, he saw Dominique making out with some fifth year against the wall. He heard Fleur yell "Dominique!" clearly embarrassed to see her daughter making out in public, and Louis laughing, just before he walked through the wall, and into the muggle world…

A/N- Hey! Thanks for all the reviews! This chapter is the longest so far- more than 4200 words!! I didn't like the first part that much but the second half was alright. The next chapter will be the Weasley dinner thing. **REVIEW**!! HarryPotter149


	5. Suprise

**Victoire's room on the second floor of Shell Cottage was probably the brightest room in the whole house. It was only small, but was lit up by a large french window which looked out to the sea. She could see for miles and miles through the window which was why her desk was placed directly in front of it. Her room was fairly simple. She had a double bed against the wall in the middle of the room, a white, wooden wardrobe and a few small shelves against in a corner with some small possessions and some books. Next to her bed was a bedside table with a picture of herself, Dominique and Louis when they were younger, one of Teddy and Lily together and a picture of Chloe and Amanda from their second year. The colour theme of her bedroom was white and pale pink yet it didn't look "girly", just grown up. **

**Dominique's room was slightly larger though not as bright. It had a view of the garden rather than the sea and the walls were covered with posters of her favourite Quidditch team, the Appleby Arrows. **

**Louis's bedroom however, was quite a lot different from anyone else's. His room was always dark because he didn't like to have the curtains open and the colour theme was black and blue. Victoire tried to avoid going in their if possible ever since she had deposited some laundry on his bed and been greeted by a gigantic spider crawling up her arm. Louis thought it was cute and kept the spider as a pet (much to everyone's displeasure). It mysteriously dropped dead about a week after and Victoire was the only one that new that Dominique had "accidentally" dropped some poisoness potion for rats into its tank.**

**Victoire was sitting in her room now, much more awake after she had had a shower and drank the potion Teddy had sent her for hangovers. She was on her bed, in a warm blue dressing gown, sorting through the piles of clothes she had brought back, deciding which ones needed washing. There was a knock on the door she told who ever it was to come in, chucking a Holyhead Harpies t-shirt onto the washing pile. **

**Dominique entered, holding two mugs of steaming hot coffee and handed one over to her sister. "Mum told me to give it to you, said you seemed really tired in the car." **

**Victoire took a sip of the steaming hot drink and tossed her winter scarf into the open wardrobe. "You didn't tell her why did you?" She asked, hoping her sister hadn't broken the promise they'd made. **

"**No, course I didn't" She said casually. "I just said you were tired because of all the stuff you and Teddy have been up to"**

**Victoire spat out the mouthful of coffee she had just taken and it went right across Dominique's top. Her sister screamed in disgust and grabbed one of Victoire's clean items of clothing, attempting to get rid of the stain that was forming across her chest. **

"**I was just joking!" Dominique half shouted, half laughed, as Victoire stopped choking. She threw the t-shirt she had used to try and get rid of the coffee at Victoire and grabbed another one off the clean pile. "Let me borrow this, will you?" She stripped off the stained top she was wearing (Victoire looked away in disgust) and pulled the other one on, though it was slightly too big for her. **

"**Guess what Louis just found?" Dominique asked, walking over to Victoire's shelves and picking up a crystal Teddy had given her when she was six. **

"**No idea" Victoire said, watching her sister closely. Dominique was quite clumsy at times so she didn't particularly like her around precious objects of hers. **

"**He found a Clabbert in that willow tree by the rocky bit of the beach." Dominique said, thankfully putting the crystal down. **

**Victoire groaned. "He didn't put it in a jar did he?" A Clabbert was a tree-dwelling creature which looked like a cross between a monkey and a frog. It had long, hairless legs and arms which was convenient for it to swing among branches. They were completely harmless, but people were put off by them because of the large pustule on its forehead which turns red and flashes when it senses danger. **

**Dominique nodded. "He's examining it downstairs at the dining table." **

**Ever since Louis was a toddler, he had developed a liking for unusual magical creatures, though Victoire and Dominique tried to convince him every time to get rid of what ever the creature was. Victoire knew he'd immediately develop a liking for Hagrids lessons when he started at Hogwarts. **

"**On the subject of Jars…" Dominique continued, parking her arse on the top of Victoire's desk, a grin sliding up her face. "How long have you had Teddy's love bottled up?"**

**Victoire blushed. She had hoped her sister wouldn't bring up the subject. "Um… Since the end of the last holidays…" She said uncomfortably. **

"**I see…" Dominique grinned. "And is it love you have bottled up?" **

"**What?"**

"**Does he love you?" Dominique said, impatiently.**

"**Oh…" She said. "Yeah, he does… And yes…I do to…" **

**As soon as she said it, Dominique jumped off the desk and flew at her Victoire on the bed, engulfing her in a big hug. "My little sis is all grown up!" She cried, gradually squeezing the air out of her sister.**

"**I'm your bigger than you!" Victoire gasped, though she couldn't help but laugh at Dominique's reaction. The younger one rolled Victoire around, grinning from head to toe and Victoire laughed at how happy her sister was so suddenly. **

**Someone stepped in the doorway and made a "Grossed Out" sound. Victoire looked at Louis and glared at him. "What Louis?"**

"**I'm sorry for intruding on what looks like an affectionate moment between two girls" He said slyly.**

"**I know what's going through that sick head of yours Louis!" Dominique groaned "But hugging is what people do when they're not so narrow minded and idiotic like young boys such as yourself." **

**Louis just laughed and went to sit on Victoire's bed. "I just though Vic might like to see my latest find." He brought out his hand from behind his back and Victoire screamed and jumped off her bed when she realized he was holding the jar with the Clabbert inside. **

"**Louis! Get it out of my bedroom!" She yelled, backing away when Louis started opening the jar. **

"**It just wants to say hello!" Louis protested, grinning as he took it out and held it out for her to see. The Clabbert looked around the room with apparent interest, and then jumped onto a pot plant in the corner. Dominique screamed as she was right next to the plant and yelled at Louis in French which Louis always found annoying. **

**Victoire and Dominique spoke fluent French which they had been learning since they were toddlers, but Louis, being the stubborn boy that he was, didn't bother and used to cover his ears whenever their mum tried to talk to him in the language. **

**Louis walked over casually and scooped the creature into his arms, rocking it up and down and cooing "Are the mean girls being horrible to you?" **

"**Louis! Sortir du mon chambre!" Victoire yelled at him. Louis just looked at her, confused, but then shrugged and walked out, Clabbert in one arm and jar in the other. **

**Victoire made a frustrated noise picking up the pile of clothes that had fallen when she had jumped of the bed. "Stupid boy." She muttered under her breath. **

**Dominique walked over to the door and said "We're going to see a lot more of the stupid boy next term." **

"**Yeah but hopefully he'll be in Hufflepuff or something. Then we won't have all of his animals hanging around in the common room." Dominique agreed and said she was going to start unpacking her stuff, before walking along the corridor and into her room. **

**Victoire grabbed the pile of dirty clothes, including her sisters coffee stained one, and made her way down stairs. Fleur was in the living room, finishing some kind of report from work, but looked up when Victoire came in. **

"**How are you feeling, Victoire?" Her mother asked in French.**

"**I'm fine maman." She replied. Victoire found it easy to slip from English to French because she had grown up hearing both languages. **

**She walked into the kitchen and dumped the laundry in a washing basket on the table, where Louis had sat back down, reading up on the Clabbert. **

**He waved the jar at her as she walked past him. She swatted him on the back of the head and said "L'arrêter, Louis" which annoyed him as he had no idea what she had just said. **

"**Maman, Quelle heure est-il?" She asked her mum as she walked back into the living room and plonked herself on the sofa next to Fleur. **

**Fleur looked at her watch. "Il est six heures. We'll go in 'alf an 'our." She said, switching casually between the two languages. "Tell your bruzzer and zister to get ready will you, sweetheart?"**

**Victoire sighed and pulled herself of the couch again. "What are you working on?" She asked before she left. **

"**Oh, a couple of things 'ave vanished from some vaults at gringotts…" Fleur sighed. "I just 'ave to finish filling out 'zeeze for tomorrow."**

"**You won't be working through the holidays will you, maman?" **

"**Only ze first week." She said, giving up on the work and walking over to her eldest daughter. "And zen I will 'av you all to myselz" She kissed the top of her daughters head and went upstairs to start getting ready. **

**Victoire made her way back into the kitchen. It was quite a lot darker now and soon it would be sunset. The weather had changed a lot that day but it seemed to have finally settled on a warm night. That was good as it meant that all twenty-something Weasley's wouldn't have to be cramped indoors all evening. **

"**Louis, go and get ready, we're going soon" She said, pouring herself a glass of water. He nodded vaguely, still concentrating on the book about Clabberts he was reading. Victoire couldn't be bothered to make him go now. He would move in his own good time.**

**She made her way upstairs and into her bedroom. After a while of sifting through the clean pile of clothes, she chose a pair of pink combat trousers that muggles often wore and a Holyhead Harpies T-Shirt which was the team she supported since she was a toddler. The T-Shirt had a picture of her Aunt Ginny directly in the centre. She remembered a couple of matches she had gone to where Ginny had been playing. She was probably the most supported player at the time… though it helped that Harry Potter was her boyfriend…**

**Victoire got changed and hung around in her room for a few minutes doing nothing in particular. She lay down on her bed, staring at the ceiling where a large poster of the Harpies was positioned. After a couple more minutes, there was a knock on the door and her dad came in. **

"**We're going in a minute" He said and then laughed, noticing her choice of T-Shirt. "Ginny'll like that." **

**She grinned and got off the bed followed Bill down the stairs. "We don't have to apperate do we?" She asked. Victoire had never liked the sensation and tried to avoid it whenever possible. **

"**No, we'll floo there" Bill said, grabbing some shoes from beside the front door. **

**Victoire looked hesitantly at her father. "Dad…" She said nervously "You're not going to treat Teddy any differently tonight are you?"**

**Bill looked away, not wanting eye contact and simply shrugged before wondering of into the house. Victoire groaned. She didn't take that to be a very positive reaction to her question.**

**She made her way into the living room and waited by the fire for a minute until everyone was gathered round. The fire place was small so they all had to crouch down except for Louis who was a lot smaller than everyone else.**

"**Okay" Said Bill "Fleur you go first, then you two" He gestured at Victoire and Dominique "And then Louis then me." **

**They all agreed except for Louis who wanted to go first but by the time Louis had stopped protesting Fleur had already gone. Dominique went next, tripping over as she did so, and Victoire followed. She stepped into the fire, grabbed a handful of floo powder and called "The Burrow!". **

**She felt a whooshing sensation as green flames erupted all around her, and a moment later, she found herself standing in the middle of the living room, in The Burrow. **

**There was no one else in the room and Domonique had already made her way outside but she knew everyone else would already be in the garden. Her Grandma looked up at the sound of the flames and beamed as she saw her eldest grandchild step out into the living room. **

"**There you are dear" She smiled, walking over and giving her a tight hug. "I trust you're well?"**

"**Very well, thank you." Victoire smiled, as Molly eyed her up and down. **

"**You're looking a bit skinny dear" Molly continued, warily. "Are you eating enough?"**

"**She eats plenty" A voice came from the doorway. "She just never puts on any weight."**

**Victoire smiled at Teddy and rolled her eyes at the Grandma's worrying when Molly's back was turned. Teddy grinned back and said "Heya Mate" when Louis arrived in the fireplace. **

"**Hey Teddy!" Louis said happily, trying to avoid Molly's bone-crushing hug but failing miserably. **

**They all made there way outside where they were greeted by everyone that was already there. The only people yet to arrive, were George, Angelina, Fred and Roxanne. Fred would be starting Hogwarts next term and then Roxanne the year after. **

**Victoire got separated from Teddy as she and Louis got hugged by all of their aunts, uncles and cousins. Ginny was the last person Victoire got greeted by and instantly recognized the T-Shirt. She let out a snort of laughter and Ron turned to see what she was laughing at. **

"**Ahh…" He said. "Nice. Remember that T-Shirt they made with a picture of you and Harry making out in some dark alleyway?"**

**Ginny groaned in embarrassment and Victoire asked what had happened. **

"**Well, I was seventeen and had just signed a deal to play with the Harpies" Ginny started "And the photo got taken of me and Harry one day when we were in Diagon Ally. My first ever match and everyone was wearing T-Shirts of me and my boyfriend making out in a secluded corner. At that time me and Harry were in the gossip section of the daily prophet quite a lot. Lots of articles on us…"**

**Ron laughed and Victoire grinned. "What did the articles say?" She asked.**

"**Well… there was a rumor that I was pregnant when I was seventeen" She said as Victoire looked at her in disbelief. "And there was one saying Harry and I had secretly gotten married the day after the final battle… mum believed it when she first read it… I've never seen her so angry…" **

**Victoire laughed and went to join her Aunt Hermione and Uncle Percy. She quickly turned away when she realized they were talking about work. When Hermione and Percy's brains got together, they could go on talking for hours…**

**She noticed Teddy surrounded by most of her little cousins and walked over. They were asking him about Hogwarts as Albus, Rose, Louis, Molly and Fred would all be starting next year. She acknowledged that they would probably be sharing dorms with their cousins if they were all in Gryffindor.**

**She grabbed a chair and sat next to Teddy, just as Rose said "You're not still going out with that Lucy girl are you?" Victoire immediately wished she hadn't sat down as she knew the subject of conversation was taking a detour to Teddy's love life. **

"**Uhh… no" He said uncomfortably. "I broke up with her ages ago…" **

"**Good" Molly said firmly "We hated her."**

**Teddy looked slightly offended and said "What was wrong with Lucy?" slightly defensively. **

"**Well…" Rose started "She dresses like a whore-"**

"**You got that right" Victoire muttered. **

"**She would snog anyone senseless as long as they moved and had a penis" Teddy seemed slightly surprised that his as-good- as- a-cousin was speaking like this but let her continue. "She's a liar, she's a plotter, she's -"**

"**A slutty whore who has nothing better to do than get cosy by any means necessary with a male victim of her choice?" Victoire suggested. She instantly realized that she had voiced the thoughts running through her head to a bunch of ten and eleven year olds and she clapped a hand over her mouth well Teddy looked at her in slight shock. All her cousins though this was highly amusing though and just laughed. **

**Teddy looked slightly disappointed that one of his old girlfriends was resented so much by what felt like his family. "Well… what about the other girlfriends I've had…?" He said uncertainly. "They were mostly alright, weren't they?" **

"**Well…" Albus said, thinking. "That Megan girl was kind of-" **

"**A control freak." Said Fred. **

"**And then there was Jessica who was a bit-"**

"**Geeky"**

"**And then there was Aliza who was kind of-"**

"**A freak of nature"**

"**You should just go out with Vic" Said Molly seriously. "She would be perfect for you" **

"**And I would quite happily go out with him if I had feelings for him in that way" Victoire said, standing up. **

"**But you d-" Louis started but Victoire put a hand quickly over his mouth. **

"**Louis!" She said in a slightly higher pitched voice than usual. "Why don't we go and… and see if Grandma needs any help?" **

"**But I don't w-" **

"**That sounds like a great idea!" Teddy agreed, happy to escape. "Come on, Louis!"**

**Louis scowled at the both of them but stood up all the same. He knew they would make him either way. They walked around to the back of the house and Victoire rounded on him. **

"**Louis, if you say anything then I swear to god I will-"**

"**What?" Said Louis, bluntly. **

**Victoire looked at Teddy for support. He crouched down to Louis's level and took a deep breath. "Look Louis," He started. "I like Victoire… a lot… and right now, we just want to go about with out everyone going on and on saying "Oh… It took you so long to finally realize you would be perfect together blah, blah, blah…" Get what I mean?" **

"**Yeah, but everyone's going to find out sooner or later so what's the point in-"**

"**Look Louis" Victoire said in an irritated voice. "Can't you just-" But Teddy cut across her. **

"**Louis" He said quietly. "I will tell you something that only four people in the whole world know… not even Vic knows it yet… if you promise to keep it quiet for a little longer."**

"**How do I know it's not something tidily squat?" Louis asked, intrigued. **

"**Because…" Teddy thought for a moment. "If it doesn't satisfy you" He said slowly, "you can go and tell everyone here about me and Vic and I won't blame you" **

**Louis thought for a moment clearly torn between the desire to tell everyone about them, or know something else that no one else did. Eventually he nodded. **

"**Okay" Teddy smiled. "Lets go over there so Vic can't hear." **

**Louis smirked at his sister who didn't know if there was actually something she didn't know, or if Teddy was just making something up. **

**They walked over to the end of the back garden where Teddy couldn't be overheard and Victoire watched as he whispered something to her little brother. After a minute, Louis eyes widened and he started asking lots of questions to Teddy, looking truly excited.**

**Victoire was quite confused now. What could it possibly be that Louis seemed to be getting so excited about…? She continued watching them suspiciously, Teddy explaining something further. **

**After another couple of minutes, they came back. Louis was grinning and so was Teddy who seemed happy he had taken what ever it was so well. Victoire looked at Teddy inquiringly, but he just tapped the side of his nose infuriatingly making Victoire huff. Louis laughed and grinned at Teddy. **

"**Okay" He said "I won't tell anyone"**

"**Thanks mate" Teddy said happily. "When we don't care about people knowing, we'll make sure you're the first to tell everyone." Louis grinned and walked back around to the front to the house, leaving Victoire and Teddy by themselves. **

"**What did you tell him?" Victoire said the moment Louis was out of earshot. **

**Teddy just smiled and kissed her cheek. "You'll find out in your own good time" He said casually, sitting down on the grass, his back against the wall. **

"**Please Teddy" Victoire begged, sliding down beside him and kissing the very edge of his lips in the hope this would tempt him to spill the secret. **

"**No can do Victoire" Said Teddy, kissing her back and making to put a hand on her waist. **

**Victoire pushed him away angrily and started pulling out tufts of grass to feed her frustration. "I'm not kissing you if you don't tell me" She said. **

**Teddy just grinned his charming grin again and poked her lips. "I know you and your lips can't live without contact on mine for longer than five minutes" he joked, though she didn't find it amusing and started muttering things under her breath in French. **

**Teddy just laughed and looked at the garden gnomes for a few minutes before they both heard a loud crack around the front of the house. **

**Teddy stood up saying "That's probably Gran" and offered Victoire a hand. She grudgingly took it and gave an unwilling smile. **

"**I just don't get why you can tell him but not me" She said. Teddy backed her against the wall and put both of his arms around her small waist. **

"**Because you are the beautifulist" He said and began kissing her, acknowledging that she hadn't lasted five minutes without kissing him back. **

"**That's a pathetic reason" She smiled. **

"**Yet very true" He backed off her and grabbed her hand, leading her back to the large gathering. Everyone was huddled around the end of the table, looking at something that they couldn't see. **

**Andromoda was in the middle of the group. She beamed as she saw her grandson and made her way out of the crowd. "Teddy my dear!" She said as she hugged him tightly. "I've missed you so much"**

"**I've missed you to" He smiled. **

"**Now," Andramoda said in a now slightly business like tone. "This particular gathering is not just for a nice get together, this night is to congratulate you" Everyone was smiling at Teddy and all looked rather proud for some reason, especially Harry. "You have just completed the seven most important years of your life incredibly successfully and we could not be more proud you"**

**Teddy blushed slightly embarrassedly.**

"**Everyone here is so happy to have you in our family and we can tell you're going to go far"**

**Harry stepped out from the crowd and pulled an envelope from his pocket. "And we all realize how much effort you've put in over the years especially for all the kids. You've babysitted without complaining hundreds of times and you've given up so much of your time for all of us. So, we wanted toshow you how much we've appreciated all your help…" He handed the envelope to Teddy who took it looking confused. **

**He opened the envelope and peered inside. It was almost empty except for something small and shiny in one corner. He took it out and held the small key in his hand. "What's it for?" Teddy asked looking at Harry.**

"**Well…" Harry smiled "You can't live with Andromoda forever…" **

**The side of Teddy's mouth twitched as a smile rised up his face. "You haven't…?" He asked in disbelief. **

"**Chipped into to buy you your very own house?" Victoire said grinning from behind him. "Yes we have."**

**A enormas look of amazement raised up his face and he clapped a hand to his mouth and everyone laughed, even Bill broke a smile. **

"**We all chipped in" Said Ron "and that includes all the kids."**

**Teddy was in shock. He looked from person to person, not knowing what to say. He was certainly not expecting this. He felt so touched that even though they weren't technically his family, they had given been so generous. He'd never really ever felt excluded like he wasn't a part of the group but even so, something hit Teddy deep in the stomach that made him feel like he really was a valid member of the large family. **

**He realized he had been standing speechless for several seconds and was glad when Victoire talked. **

"**We bought furniture as well. It isn't very good but it'll do the job until you can afford to buy some better stuff." She smiled.**

"**I helped doing the painting!" Lily piped up. **

**Teddy smiled as best he could, trying not to let his emotions take hold of him. "I don't know what to say" He said sincerely. "I'm really touched. Thank you" **

"**We're glad we could help Ted" Ginny said.**

"**Yeah" Said George " And we are really grateful towards you."**

**Teddy nodded, looking at the ground. He suddenly felt really shy. He'd never really been lost for words. **

**Harry thankfully noticed how uncomfortable Teddy was and smiled reassuringly "Look you don't need to say anything, we know how you feel." **

**Teddy nodded once more, still looking towards his feet. And then, although he tried to fight it and although he tried with all his might to hold it in, tears formed in his eyes and he couldn't hold them back. "Fuck, now I'm crying." He laughed, wiping his eyes on his sleeves and attempting to smile. "I'm really sorry, I don't know why I'm being so weird."**

**A soft hand slipped gratefully into his which he realized was Victoire's and he held onto it tightly. Harry came up and hugged him. "You're not being weird Ted. The only thing remotely weird about you is your hair but we all love it anyway." **

**Teddy laughed wiping his eyes and managing to pull himself together again. He walked over to all the kids and bobbed down to their level. "And thank you. All of you… even James." **

**James smiled while Rose said "Well we're lucky to have you" **

**He gave them all hugs and then turned back to the adults. "Do I get to see my new house then?" He asked, cheerful now and managing to speak straight. **

"**Of course you can." Andromoda said "But after dinner. I think we ought to pay our respects now to Molly for preparing all of this!" Everyone turned back to the table where bowls and plates and platters had emerged, laden in food. **

**As everyone took their places around the candle lit table, Teddy was grateful to have the attention off him. Victoire once more put her hand in his and gave him a hug. He wrapped his arms around her and smelt the white musk perfume she was wearing. She rose up a little on her toes and put her mouth to his ear. "I chose your new bed" She whispered. "I thought I should be the one to choose as I'll get a bit of use out of it as well" And then she walked off. **

**Teddy smirked but then immediately stopped when he realized bill was looking at him. He followed Victoire and took his place around the empty space in the table. He was sat between Fred and Molly who immediately bombarded him with questions about Hogwarts as in a few weeks they would be starting. **

**The nights conversations went on, starting about Hogwarts and ending at The Hob Goblins and going through everything in between. The only light was coming from the moon and the enchanted candles on the table and trees. It was late now but everybody was to full to move so simply sat there. They were all sitting quietly until Harry whispered "I think this is our queue to leave". He pointed at Lily who had fallen asleep in her chair. **

**The Potter family all stood up (though James tried to resist) and Ginny picked up Lily carefully. They walked around the table, kissing and hugging everyone goodbye. Teddy bent his head backwards when Harry was behind him. "Aren't you going to show me around my new house?" He asked.**

"**Oh! Shit-" (Ginny hit him, pointing at all the children) "Yeah. Sorry, I'd forgotten!" He looked at Ginny nervously. "Can you manage on your own?" He asked "I won't be to long."**

**Ginny rolled her eyes and kissed him on the cheek. "Of course I can manage. You go and enjoy yourself."**

**Teddy grinned and sprang out of his chair like an enthusiastic child. He waved goodbye to them all as he walked off with Harry, about to see the biggest present he'd ever been given. **

**A/N- Sorry I took so long to update! I kind of went off it for a while… I'm sorry about the length of this chapter! I wrote the first half months ago so it was like I was starting a whole new chapter. I'm going to start the next chapter now so hopefully I'll get it done soon. **

**REVIEW!!**


	6. Its called a Hippogriff

A/N- Thanks to "caity.cullen" and "sara" for reviewing! The last part of this chapter was actually meant for the next chapter but I thought it worked better here so the chapter is longer... **ENJOY!** And then review.

Chapter 6

Harry and Teddy arrived with a quiet 'POP!' on a long and curving road. There were lots of tall houses squeezed together, similar to grimauld place but a lot more appealing and cheerful looking. Teddy estimated that there were about 50 to 60 houses on the street.

"It's called Constans street" Harry informed him. "It's Latin for constant or something like that. We're in London by the way."

"Sweet" Teddy said, turning around slowly in a complete circle to take everything in. "Is it all muggles on the street?"

"Actually no it isn't. It's about half and half." Teddy looked at him in surprise as Harry continued "Diagon Ally is only about two minutes away so there's a quite large wizard population around here. See that building…?" He pointed and Teddy followed his hand.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"It's the back of the Leaky Cauldron. Muggles can't see it though"

"No way!" Teddy said amazedly. "This is great! I can't believe you found such a good spot!"

Harry smiled at Teddy's reaction and gestured towards the fifth house. "Care to look inside?" Teddy nodded and followed Harry through small gate and up the three stone steps that led to the front door. Teddy took out his key and placed it in the lock, turning and opening it to reveal his very own house.

Harry slipped in past him and turned the lights on with a flick of his wand. "Make yourself at home."

They spent the next 20 minutes walking from room to room with Harry explaining what still needed to be done in each and what they had done already. The house was quite small but was large for a single person. The front door opened into the Kitchen (which Teddy slightly feared as he wasn't the worlds best cook) and there was a door connecting it to a small living room. Also down stairs was a laundry room (Harry explained that Ginny was determined to teach him how to clean his own socks). There was a flight of stairs and then a small corridor that opened into a toilet with a shower, a bedroom with vivid green walls and a storing cupboard at the end.

"There isn't an office or somewhere you can really sit down to work but there's plenty of space in the living room so we can put a desk in there." Harry commented as he sat down on the edge of the bed after completing the tour.

"It's perfect" Teddy said sitting down next to Harry. "Thanks so much"

"You're completely welcome" Harry smiled "And you deserve it. I don't think we really thank you enough."

"What do you mean?" Teddy asked, confused.

"Well" Said Harry sincerely, "You're so good with all the kids and they really look up to you. I realise how difficult it is for you sometimes, not having your own parents, but you always handle yourself well."

"I try my best" Teddy laughed.

"And you're going to be a great teacher as well by the way."

"Well I'm looking forward to it." Teddy said, standing up and looking inside the wardrobe. "I start the muggle teaching coarse thing this Tuesday actually. What's this?" He pulled out a large box which was heavy and seemingly filled with something.

"Oh! I forgot about that. Bring it over here."

Teddy bought it over to the bed and took off the lid. Inside were several photo frames. He took them out one by one. Each had a moving photo in, mostly of all the Weasley's and Potters with him but a few of friends at school throughout his seven years at Hogwarts.

"That was actually James's idea." Harry said. "We're not expecting you to scatter them around the house but we thought it'd make it more home-like if you had some pictures. Harry picked out a frame at random. It happened to be of Victoire and Teddy as kids, playing on the beach by her house. Teddy wished it wasn't. He knew the conversation would turn to her. And sure enough… "So, how are you and Victoire going?" Harry asked, unconvincingly casually.

"Really good I guess" Teddy said, then added slightly uncomfortably "You don't think it's… _weird_ though do you?"

"Why would it be weird?"

"I mean…" Teddy said "How we're like _best friends_ anyway, and now we go out with each other?"

"No, not at all" Harry said truthfully. "If anything I think it's better. You already know about what they like and how they like you to treat them and you're bound to get along. So no, I don't. It's exactly how it was with me and Gin and if you look at us we got married and had kids and we're still going strong."

"I suppose" Teddy agreed. "Hey you don't know what I could get her for her birthday do you? It isn't usually a problem but it kind of feels now that it has to be a bit more… _special_. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I do. But sorry mate, I suck with presents. And you know her better than I do."

"Yeah, I guess. Well tell me if you have any ideas. It's James's birthday soon as well isn't it?"

"Mm, it's next month. I hope it isn't his moody year, hopefully the hormones won't kick in yet." He laughed. "I dread the day when James turns into a teenager. Albus and Lily I can deal with but you can imagine James being like a tornado… destructive." He grimaced at the thought of teenage James and then looked at Teddy. "I just hope he doesn't grow up as quick as you did."

Teddy blushed, not knowing what to say. He was grateful when Harry announced he'd better be getting home.

"We've got the whole holidays to fix it up." Harry said, once they were at the front door. "And with how ever many Weasley's there are, it shouldn't take long"

Teddy agreed and thanked Harry once more. Harry went outside into the dark chilly night and asked if Teddy was coming.

"Nah, I think I'll stay here a while longer. I'll see you soon."

"Will do." Harry smiled, standing in the middle of the street and then… "POP!" he was gone.

V.T.V.T.V.T.V.T.V.T.V.T.V.T.V.T.V.T.V.T.V

A week or so later, Victoire awoke to the sound of a slamming door and tears. The weather had changed dramatically over the last few days. It was now usually grey and rainy rather than warm and blue skied. Victoire rubbed her eyes and pulled herself out of bed. She slid on her dressing gown and walked out into the hallway to see what all the fuss was about.

She immediately heard crying and she knew it was coming from Dominique's room. She opened her door and popped her head in cautiously. Dominique was lying in her bed fully clothed with tears streaming down her mascara smudged cheeks. She didn't yell at Victoire to leave so Victoire understood it to mean she didn't mind her coming in.

Victoire sat down on the side of the bed and wrapped an arm around her sister. "What's the matter?" She asked concernedly, handing Dominique the box of tissues on the bedside table.

"I got… my exam… results…" She cried, trying to speak through the gasps. She reached a shaking hand to grab a thin piece of paper and thrust it into her sister's lap.

Victoire picked it up and read it. After a minute in which Dominique continued to sniffle and Victoire read the sheet, Victoire looked down at her sister slightly confused. "Dom, these are good results!"

"No… they're… not!" Dominique sniffed. "I… failed… _three_ subjects…! And I can't… do… potions next… year either"

"So? I failed history of magic and Divination as well but they're not important." Victoire comforted her. "And look! You got an O in charms and you got an E in potions, that's still really good! They might let you do potions if you really want, they let that Kasper guy in my year."

Dominique was clearly thinking about this but didn't want to show it so just continued to sniff and played with her bracelet.

"Teddy and I are going to Diagon Ally if you want to come." Victoire commented but Dominique shook her head saying she didn't want to hang around with two people who would ignore her and go off in dark ally ways to stick each others tongues down each others throats. "We do talk and stuff Dom" Victoire reminded her, walking towards the door. "Kissing isn't the only thing in a relationship"

She thought she heard her sister mutter "It is to me" before she left and she rolled her eyes.

She continued along the corridor to the bathroom where she took a short shower and then went back into her bedroom. A couple of minutes later and there was a knock on her bedroom door.

"I'm getting changed!" Called Victoire who was in her underwear at the time.

"Even more reason to come in then" Said a voice she recognised to be Teddy's. He opened the door and closed it behind him as Victoire said "I thought I was meeting you at 11?"

"I know" Teddy said apologetically. "But I just realized I've got a lecture thingy for my law thing."

"A lecture thingy for your law thing?"

"Yeah. I'm really, really sorry" He said. "But I'm free tonight. You can come round to my house. It's almost finished; I've just got a bit more furnishing to do."

Victoire stared at him for few seconds before asking seriously "You're not going to cook are you? I don't think I could tolerate that."

Teddy smiled and put his arms around her waist. "No, we can get a takeaway. I really am sorry. I thought it was tomorrow and I only realized a few minutes ago. You look even more gorgeous in your underwear by the way." He added.

Victoire rose up to kiss his lips. "And you look quite nice in boxers"

"I can give you a live preview if you want."

"I think I can wait until later." She said tantalizingly, pulling on her trousers.

"I look forwards to it" Teddy said calmly. He gave her a final kiss on the cheek and made for the door.

"Wait!" Victoire said suddenly, just as he was turning the handle.

Teddy turned around grinning. "I knew you couldn't resist me." He said smugly.

"Trust me, I can." Victoire smiled. "I was just wondering how your exam results were."

"Haven't gotten them yet." Teddy said, surprised. "Why? Has Dom?"

"Yeah, this morning. I'll talk to you about it later. I'll come around about seven, yeah?"

"Yeah, that's perfect. See you later."

He walked out and she listened to him walking down the stairs and out of the house. She could sense it was going to be a very fun evening.

V.T.V.T.V.T.V.T.V.T.V.T.V.T.V.T.V.T.V.T.V.T.V.T.V

Meanwhile, quite a distance away, little Lily Potter was still at school. Because she wasn't old enough to go to Hogwarts yet, she had to attend a muggle school. She hated this as she knew everyone else would be happily relaxing at home and yet she was stuck here with a group of people that knew nothing about the real her.

She hated having to go to a muggle school because she always wanted to tell people about her world, but knew no one would believe her. She also hated how muggles referred to magic all the time but didn't even believe it was real.

Today they were presenting the assignments they had been given. The task had been to invent an imaginary creature and use as many creative words as possible to describe it. Lily had wanted to do a Pygmy Puff because it would be easy to describe as she had one. Ginny however, told her she had to do the task properly like everyone else and had to make something up herself.

A small girl called Sabrina walked nervously up to the front of the class and held her drawing against the whiteboard. Lily looked lazily at the picture, not really bothered… though she did think it looked a little like a Hippogriff. Lily made a plait in her hair as the girl described the creature to the class.

"And what's it called, Sabrina?" The teacher asked once the girl had finished.

"Oh" Said the girl shyly. "It's called a Hippogriff"

Lily Potter… fell of her chair.

V.T.V.T.V.T.V.T.V.T.V.T.V.T.V.T.V.T.V.T.V.T.V.T.V

Chapter 7

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" Cried Lily Potter as her father came in through the front door that afternoon. She had rushed out of school that day, desperately eager to tell her mother the wonderful news and had been waiting for what seemed a very long hour for Harry to get home.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" Albus shouted sarcastically, impersonating Lily. Lily punched his arm (making Albus cry out in pain) and ran up to Harry, propelling herself like a canon into his arms.

"Lily! Lily! Lily!" Harry cried cheerfully spinning her around on the spot.

The other door to the kitchen opened with a bang and a tall brown haired figure entered in a flourish. "TEDDY! TEDDY! TEDDY!" Cried… Teddy. "Blimey! What's all this about?"

Harry shrugged at Teddy and Lily piped up "There's a witch in my class!"

"Excuse me?" Said Harry, not understanding.

"There's a witch! In _my class!_ She's called Sabrina and-"

"Lily" Teddy interrupted in a serious tone, unable to help himself. "You do know Sabrina the Teenage Witch is just a program?"

Harry and Teddy cracked up with laughter while Ginny, Albus and Lily just looked confused, having no idea what they were on about.

Harry sighed, trying to hold the laughter in. "Nice one Ted…" He said gratefully as Teddy grinned.

"_DADDY!_" Lily wined "I'm talking!"

"Sorry Lils" Harry said apologetically. "You have a witch in your class? That's a pretty big coincidence isn't it?"

"Yeah! And she's called Sabrina Kaspiny-"

"_Oh…_ She'll be Jimmy's little sister…" Teddy said in realization. Everyone looked at him, surprised. "Yeah" Teddy continued. "Jimmy Kaspiny was in my year but in Hufflepuff I think. We didn't talk that much but he seems quite nice… really good at Quidditch… You remember Jimmy Kaspiny don't you?" Teddy asked James as he came traipsing down the stairs.

"The dude with the spiky hair? Yeah, why?" James said.

"His sister is in my class." Lily said proudly, seemingly happy to have a connection to Hogwarts that no one else did.

"You know what that means don't you Lils? Said Ginny. "She'll go to Hogwarts with you."

"Are you actually sure that she _is_ a witch?" James said, trying to shoot down Lily's happiness.

"Yes!" Lily said angrily "Because her brother goes to Hogwarts!"

"So? There'll probably be other Kaspinys."

"Sorry James, he told me he had a little sister the same age as Lily, looks like you loose." Teddy said, feeling sorry for Lily.

"I bet she's a squib then." James smirked.

"James! Leave your sister alone. It doesn't always have to be about you, you know." Ginny said angrily.

James rolled his eyes over dramatically and turned to look at Teddy. "Why are you here?"

"Well you know how to make someone feel welcome don't you?" Teddy commented sarcastically. He pulled a small package out of his pocket and enlarged with his wand. "I actually came here to bring your birthday present but if you're going to be rude…"

"No!" Cried James. "I'm sorry, you're very welcome here!"

Teddy laughed. "That's better." He handed the present to James who began to open it but got stopped by Ginny, telling him he had to wait until his actual birthday.

"Why are you giving it to him now?" Ginny added. "You usually come for his birthday."

"I know but I've got the coarse all day next Friday and I won't see you in between now and then."

"Why not?" Albus asked.

"Because the coarse is pretty hardcore and I have it every day of the week except on Sunday when I'll probably have loads of work to catch up on."

"What's the coarse about anyway?" James asked, pushing himself onto the counter but getting swatted off be Ginny "You've never really told us."

"It's on… stuff and… other stuff" Teddy mumbled cautiously. "You'll find out in your own good mystical time."

James snorted. "Well thanks for that satisfactory answer" He said sarcastically.

"You're very welcome" Teddy smiled. "Anyway, I better go. I'll pop in when I can but that might be a while."

"You can stay for dinner if you want." Ginny said.

"Sorry I'm busy tonight. Vic's coming over." Harry made a suggestive look that luckily no one else saw and Teddy blushed slightly and eliminated eye contact.

"What are you going to do?" Asked James nosily.

Ginny sighed. "James, give him a break"

"No it's OK" Said Teddy "I dunno really. Eat crap food and watch crap muggle movies? Anyway, I've got to go. I'll see you when I see you."

"Bye Teddy!" Lily Cried after him.

"_Bye Teddy!_" James mimicked.

"Stop!" Ginny shouted as Albus made to open his mouth. "We're not starting that again."

V.T.V.T.V.T.V.T.V.T.V.T.V.T.V.T.V.T.V.T.V.T.V.T.V

At ten past seven that evening, Victoire walked up the steps to Teddy's new house and rang the doorbell. It was a cold evening yet again and the wind was particularly strong, blowing Victoire's long blond hair in and out of her face. She was dressed in pair of black skinny jeans that emphasized her long legs even more than usual and a large flappy coat to keep her warm.

The door flew open almost a minute later, just as Victoire was about to ring again. Teddy emerged in a old pair of tattered jeans, topless and with white paint splotched all over him.

"Sorry" He said slightly breathlessly. "I've just been painting the bathroom and I lost track of time. Come in, come in"

Victoire walked into the house and looked around. "Wow" She said, impressed. "There's been quite an improvement since last time I was here."

"Yeah" Said Teddy. "I'm pretty much done now I think. Listen, I'll be back in a second, I'm just gonna get changed." He gestured around the room. "Make yourself at home."

She nodded as Teddy bounded up the staircase. She heard the floorboards creek above her as she wandered round the kitchen slowly. The room was small but had windows that in the summer, would allow lots of light in. A minute later she wondered into the living room where there was one large squishy sofa and a big chair. She walked over to the desk in the corner and picked up a panflet. "_Teacher Training Coarse_" was the title.

"I'm back" Said Teddy from the doorway. "Sorry, I completely lost track of time."

"Its fine" She smiled. She held up the panflet. "Whats this for?"

Teddy walked over, slinking his arms around Victoire from behind and picking up the panflet. "Oh... we just got given lots of panflets at the end of term so we could keep our options open." Teddy lied smoothly, not dare mentioning that he was actually doing the coarse. "Anyway, how are you?"

"I'm as good as when you last saw me a few hours ago." She grinned, turning around to face him and placing her arms gently around his neck. "So, what have you got planned for tonight then?"

Teddy swayed her on the spot. "Well... I thought we could have some food. I've got a takeaway ready and waiting and then I thought we could watch a crappy muggle movie and then..." He kissed her gently. "We can see what transpires..."

Victoire nodded in a satisfied manner. "Sounds good." She said, kissing him back, and then stopping a second later. "Wait... why were you covered in paint? Couldn't you just use magic?"

"Yeah... About that..." Said Teddy nervously. "I kind of... lost my wand..."

"What! What are you going to do without a wand?"Victoire asked as Teddy dragged her back into the kitchen.

"Do everything the muggle way I suppose" Teddy sighed. "I have no idea where it is and I can't even remember when I lost it. If I haven't found it next week I'll have to buy a new one. Anyway, lets change to a happier subject. Does your dad know you're here?"

"Thats a happier subject?" Victoire laughed. "But no, he doesn't. I got Dom to cover for me."

Teddy nodded. "Thats probably for the best."

He reached under the kitchen counter and pulled out a plastic bag. "I hope you like Indian food, because I've got enough of it." He grinned.

V.T.V.T.V.T.V.T.V.T.V.T.V.T.V.T.V.T.V.T.V.T.V.T.V.T.V

Two hours later and Victoire and Teddy were kissing intensely on the sofa. They had given up on the film they were watching as it was the most unbelievable crap and were talking most the way through it anyway. It was still playing in the background but neither were paying any attention to it. Teddy began to undo the buttoned shirt Victoire was wearing, starting at the bottom and working up slowly. She kissed the side of his neck as he undid the final button and her hands made their way up his T Shirt,working it off and pulling it over his head with ease.

He was about to undo the zip of her jeans when she stopped him by pushing him off her slightly.

"What?" He asked concernedly.

But Victoire just grinned. "I'm sorry to interrupt you but can I suggest we go upstairs because this couch isn't particularly comfortable and in a minute I probably won't want to move."

Teddy rolled off her smoothly, standing up and offering her his hand. "That's a very good idea" He agreed. Then added cornily, "Let me take you to the bedroom..." So she took his hand laughing and followed him up the stairs...

A/N- **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

Tell me what you thought. You can just do a smiley face if you want, i'll appreciate anything.

Next Chapter- Big Fight With Bill!

Chloe and Amanda... and alex.

I've already written half of the next chapter so it shouldn't be long before I update!


End file.
